Direct-Current (DC) energy distribution networks are increasingly advantageous given the growth of clean energy technologies including photovoltaic solar, energy storage, microgrids, and high-efficiency DC loads including LED lighting, since these systems are fundamentally DC in nature. One valuable feature of such distribution networks is the ability to detect unwanted leakage of current (i.e. ground faults) that can result in hazards to personnel and equipment. A common method of detecting ground faults involves galvanically isolating the output of a power converter from its input using an isolation transformer, either a low frequency transformer (e.g. 60 Hz) at an AC input or a high-frequency (10-100 kHz) transformer within a DC/DC conversion stage and then allowing that output to float with high impedance to ground and monitoring voltage relative to ground. However, galvanic isolation of converters significantly increases cost and reduces energy transmission efficiency.